


Invited to the Cookout(part 2)

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Black Reader, Brooklyn, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Halloween, Mentions of Racism, Non-Graphic Smut, Other, POC Reader, Party, Pre-Serum, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Racism, Sex on the Beach, Smut, beach, genderless reader, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: Steve shows up to the Halloween party you think of a way to thank him for saving you.





	Invited to the Cookout(part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> part two of Cookout. I realised I hadn’t finished this when I started writing part three lmao. Also sex on the beach so

Dorothy. That's all you could think of and honestly the only costume you had time for. A blue gingham shirt wasn't difficult to find and money was getting tight anyway. There wasn't much of a decision between that and the 27298362692 witches and skeletons you've seen so far tonight. You're ultimately happy with your outfit considering you get to wear pants, white or not. It doesn't need to be too accurate anyway. You aren't entering any contests you just wanted to relax and have good food with some good music.

You honestly didn't think he'd show up. You definitely didn't think he'd show up dressed as a clown. It was just a weird hat and a red nose but on his slender frame it came off silly enough. He didn't see you at first and your friends had to point him out to you. 

"Hey your dates here y/n." They snicker at you and slap five with some other assholes. 

"And where are your dates again?" They stop laughing and walk away giving you a sour look sucking their teeth. It wasn't a date. At least not necessarily. You wouldn't mind if it was a date but it's definitely not a date.   
Something about you must be off from everybody else because as soon as you stand up he notices you. He smiles and gives you a shy wave. He didn't move for you initially. You're guessing he didn't want to assume anything. Good on him. So you tuck a larger beach blanket under one arm and head in his direction with a plate of food. 

"How's it Brooklyn?"  
He smirks at the nickname.

"Hey, y/n."   
He remembered your name. It was just a brief encounter but he remembered and you won't forget that. 

"I brought you some food. I didn't know what you'd like so there's a small bite of everything just in case." 

"I'll eat pretty much anything. This all looks great though."  
The two of you walk on the sand down towards the dark side of the pier away from the crowd. Shooting the breeze while he essentially inhales his plate of food. You can't tell if he was just really hungry or if he didn't want to upset you by not finishing all of it. You stop and set up your blanket when the lights from the party are just a distant glow.

"This is a fun time, I'm glad you had the heart to invite me."   
He gives you a look filled with mock pity before laughing. He's witty, you like that. You roll your eyes and scoff. Then his expression softens.  
"I'm sorry we had to meet the way we did."

"I meant to ask... what were you doing in that neighbourhood anyway? You just like hanging around places you might die or?"  
He chuckled at that. Not that it isn't necessarily untrue but you'd think someone with a list of grudge holders might steer clear.  
"The looks of things make it seem like you were following me Mr. Rogers. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're smitten."  
You nudge him gently in the arm and let the tips of your fingers rest on top of his hand.

"I uh... I know what it must look like."   
He pauses to notice your fingers and bite his bottom lip for a second.   
"But I noticed you and some friends start cutting through there a while ago to head to work. I just wanted to make sure nothing bad was gonna happen to anybody..."  
You look at him seriously now. He really was watching you then. He thought he was gonna get his ass kicked and come back the next day to do it all over again. Like a watch puppy. You see him swallow hard and take a deep breath, licking slightly at the spot on his lip they busted.  
"...they noticed you, the day before. Asando I noticed you're the only person who cuts through there on Tuesdays. They'd been waiting a while just to catch one of you alone... I wasn't gonna let them."

You lean over and place a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, resting your temple against his cheek.  
"You're a sweet man Steve Rogers."

You can see him start to blush. A nice dark pink, even in this lighting.   
"No, I... I'm just some idiot."   
He smiles at the ground, flipping a shell he found between his fingers before tossing it aside.

"Some idiot wouldn't go out of his way to make sure people he didn't even know were alright. You've got a big heart in that little body."   
You lay down on your side propping your head up hoping he'd join you. But he's stubborn and only readjusts himself.

He looks you over briefly before actively averting his gaze.  
"No... no no I, you shouldn't just let people get hurt. There's plenty other guys who'd probably do the same. Especially for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" You're genuinely curious what he means by that but also trying to be as playful as possible.

"N-nothing just that I think you're... you're very attractive and clearly capable. And you're still willing to swing on people for strangers too, I guess we've got that in common."   
He looks you in the eye and laughs nervously.  
"...and you're obviously smart you work at the plant and-"

He was rambling at this point. It's cute. You gently place a hand on his knee stopping him almost instantly.   
"Don't be so nervous."   
You prop yourself up to cup his face and kiss him. Pulling him by the suspender strap forward into you. You had managed to push his jacket down to his elbows when he grabs your wrist. 

"Are you... sure?"   
You kiss him once again, hard. 

"I'm sure."   
He reads your face ten times before pulling his jacket off the rest of the way himself. You push your pants down past your hips and quickly pull your top over your head as he unbuttons his shirt. He stops half way to stare at your newly bared skin, swallowing hard. You tilt your head to the side questioningly. He stammers before find his words.

"You're beautiful."   
You feel the heat rise in your face and you avert your eyes. Clearing your throat. 

"You've got way too many clothes on still." He looks himself over, realising you're right, frantically starts undoing the rest of his bottons. You notice him hesitate to take his own shirt off and reach over to run a hand accross his chest as he pulls it off. Kissing him hard when his mouth becomes free. He tosses his shirt aside and you pull your pants off you the rest of the way, leading you both backwards as he removes his own. He rests his forehead on top of yours. One arm next to your head while using the other hand to line himself up against your entrance. 

"You're sure?"   
He asked for the nth time. He looked genuinely concerned. You bite your lip and smile. You nod against him and use one hand to grab his hip and brace yourself against his chest with the other. He stopped and covered it with his. You both taking time to admire the contrast of your warm smokey skin against the cold paleness of his. He slowly slipped inside you, causing you both to gasp. You were warm against each other while the brisk night air swirled around you. Waves crashing in the background. You loved the feeling of his hip bones digging into your soft flesh.

He finds his pace and leans back down to cover your mouth with his. He's a kisser. That you didn't mind. You loved kissing him. He was gentle. Always checking your face to make sure every different move he made was alright with you, like you were the delicate one. He buries his face in your chest and lifts your hips up towards himself pressing against that spot in your core. You arch your back moaning into the darkness your wave starting to crash.  
"Steve I-"

He moves his head back up into your shoulder and groans.  
"I know... I know."  
You feel him shudder and spill inside you just as you begin to come down. He rolls into his back, out of breath chest heaving. You move to hold onto him and snuggle into his side. He reaches for his jacket and covers as much of the two of you, mostly you, with it as he can. The cool leather sending a shiver up your spine. You curl into him and leave small lazy kisses against his chest. Neither of you wanting to leave this feeling yet. You laid there in silence for a long while until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Have you ever... with, before?"  
He gestures vaguely to himself. You bite your lip smiling, looking up to try and scan his face. 

"No, I haven't. I don't exactly have a death wish." 

"So you don't think I'm... dangerous?" You like the sarcasm in his tone. 

"I think if you wanted to hurt you'd have done it already... or let somebody else do it oh I don't know about a week ago?" He smiles and closes his eyes in content. Trailing one open palm gently up and down your arm. He's real sweet. Almost like talking to an old friend.   
He inhales sharply and it gets your attention.  
"What're you thinking about?"

He gives himself a second before answering.  
"Us... Y/n I want to apologise."   
He sighs.

"Mmm for what Steve?"   
Sugar laced in your voice. You have no idea what he's talking about.

He adjusts himself and looks up at the dark underside of the pier.  
"I know I wasn't great... That was just the first time I've done... this." 

You chuckle at him, thinking you know what he's referring to and rest a hand on his stomach.  
"Oh? Which part?" 

"All of it." 

That was unexpected. You lift your head to check his face. He looks back at you, face slightly ashamed. He's not lying. You soften your eyes and stare at each other for a brief second before sharing a small light hearted laugh.   
"Well If it makes you feel any better, you're the best I've ever had?"   
You snuggle back down into him.

He slowly strokes your shoulder with his finger then tries to swallow something stuck in the back of his throat.  
"I really... appreciate this? Y/n, But I don't want you doing things like this or even talking to me only because you think you "owe me" or feel bad for me. I know I don't look it, but I'm pretty tough when I wanna be. I can take the rejection. And anything else."

You sit up straight and look him in the eye.   
"Steve..."   
He tries to match the seriousness in your face.   
"We didn't do anything tonight because I feel like I owe you."   
You give him one hard raised eyebrow. Sure he's a little small, but he's one of the sweetest guys you've ever met, and definitely the bravest. Plus you aren't going around fucking skinny white boys out of pity.   
He looked at you; pondered your whole face seriously for a long moment before his softened.   
"But I did want to thank you."

"So what you're telling me is... you do still owe me?" He gave you a big grin. You roll your eyes and rest your head back on his chest. You can feel him take a particularly deep breath.   
"How about a dance then?" 

You smiled into him and tightened your hold.  
"Yeah I think I can do that."


End file.
